Melting Elsa
by TMG-shipper
Summary: Description: this is a sequel to 'Thawing out Elsa', hope the original writer of that doesn't mid but I thought the story was so good it need to be continued. So, it's the morning after the events of 'Thawing out Elsa' and it begins with Elsa waking and heading to get clean. Rated M [Kristoff/Elsa/Anna]. Hope you enjoy, by TMG-shipper!
1. Chapter 1

Melting Elsa

**AN: this is my first fanfic so please not too much hating!**

**Description: this is a sequel to 'Thawing out Elsa', hope the original writer of that doesn't mid but I thought the story was so good it need to be continued. So, it's the morning after the events of 'Thawing out Elsa' and it begins with Elsa waking and heading to get clean. Rated M [Kristoff/Elsa/Anna]. Hope you enjoy, by TMG-shipper!**

Chapter 1 – Rinsing out the aches

Elsa awoke early and immediately felt aches rattle over her body. Her mind flashed back to the events of the night before, a smile crept on to her face, and she no longer cares that she aches were she never has before. But then Elsa remembers that she needs to clean Kristoff's seed out of her hair and giggles to herself when she recalls his face when he came in her hand just 8 hours before.

Elsa lays there and just lets her eyes adjust to the light and her body come to terms with what happened to it the night before. About 15 minutes later she sits up and slowly swings her legs over the edge of the bed she stands and gladly realises she put her nightgown back on after last night's events.

She leaves her room dressed in a nightgown and carrying a casual dress for warring for the rest of the day as she didn't have anyone important to meet and greet today. The dress was a pale shade of blue and was covered in crystals of ice, a touch she added herself.

Elsa reached the bathroom after a short walk through the castle hallways. She opened the door and made sure to lock the door so that nobody saw her trying to wash out Kristoff's cum from her hair.

She walked over to the clothes rack and hung up the dress she was carrying and stripped herself of her nightgown, she wasn't warring anything under the nightgown so just picked a towel up and moved over to the bathtub to run the water. As she passed the mirror on the wall opposite the clothes rack she stopped and stared and her naked body. She still had a few red marks on her thighs, boobs and neck from the night before, but she just giggled and admired her voluptuous curves and did a few sexy poses and actions before, giggling to herself again and continuing to go and run herself a bath.

She waits until the bath is half full and the perfect temperature, nice and hot, ironically. She steps into the bathtub, leaving the towel on the rack next to the bathtub. As the heat was absorbed by her body she relaxed into the bathtub and closed her eyes in the bliss of the hot water surrounding her body. She slowly lowered her head into the water so everything up to her cheeks were under the water and gently scrubbed her hair until her hair was clear of cum.

Eventually, once her hair was clean, she became so relaxed that she just closed her eyes and slept …

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it is kind of short but I'm new to this and hopefully my writing skills will improve. Please follow, fav and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Anna's morning

Anna awoke the morning after her shenanigans with her sister and boyfriend the night before. She wriggles and happily remembers that she had fallen asleep in Kristoff's arms. She was still naked and so was Kristoff which she was very aware of but far from disappointed about.

She settled back down into his arms, with him spooning her a little.

A few moments later Anna felt Kristoff stir and twist around her moving his hand away from her breast. A sigh escapes from her mouth causing Kristoff's eyes to dart open and ask;

"Anna, are you ok?"

She responds with "you were spooning me!"

"Oh sorry" Kristoff answers

"No no … I was enjoying it …" Anna says in a nervous tone

"Oooo-k" Kristoff says kind of surprised at Anna's response but not unhappy by it at all.

A few moments later an idea enters Anna's mind and a sly smile creeps on to her face. Not sure if Kristoff is still awake or not she gingerly asks;

"Are you still awake?"

"Yes" a deep voice whispers into her shoulder.

At this she immediately spins around in her position to face Kristoff and ignoring the look to shock on his face says;

"Get up … I have an idea!"

"What is it this time?" Kristoff asks, smirking.

"follow me and I'll show you" Anna says frantically as she gets out of bed slips on her night gown off of the floor and chucks some night were at Kristoff telling him to get dressed and that they have somewhere to go.

Kristoff was confused, but complies anyway following his petite lover out the door now dressed in their night ware.

The two of them run towards the castle bathroom via the towel rack to grab a towel, Kristoff still somewhat clueless to the entire plan, but still staying in hot pursuit of the girl dragging him through the large castle.

They reach the bathroom door and stop dead still. Anna places her ear on the door and goes completely silent. She then slowly opens the door sticking her head just through the crack in the door …


End file.
